The Rabbit and The Dog
by ralf07
Summary: One a Mad scientist and Another was just nornal human who hapoen to be a warrior. As the two people fate intertwine just what story will unfold? Well, read and found out.


A new story!

Yeah I know after being gone for how long so why is it suddenly a new story.

Not to mention it was another Saito as Main Character!?

What with me and Saito as main character you ask? Well for starter it was easier to wrote him as mc since I could easily mold him into any character by using his base. Not to mention that zero no Tsukaima abilities allow to be utilized on many crossover. That was my reason.

Anyway, here is another IS an ZNT Crossover. What happen to Infinite 'Tsukaima' Stratos you ask? Well I regret to mention that I decide not to continued that. I might do a rewrite, if I have the time.

Anyway, before we continued let just said that I have only knowledge of IS until volume 8 so the rest of think will probably something I make to make the story more interesting.

From the tittle it would seems to suggest a single pairing and… I guess we will see as the story progress. but the main pairing have already been decided so will move on under the pretense.

Anyway, I don't want to write long for an author note so let move on to the stories.'

Before begin thought I would like to give a warning about bad grammar and punctuation ahead so read at your own risk.

That is all, enjoy

Disclaimer : I only own the plot.

XXXXXXXXXX

How did it come to this?

The answer was obvious.

(Why did I think it was a good thing to touch that mirror like thing!?)

The man in question was clearly regretting his action a few second ago.

Hiraga Saito. Seventeen years of age and in his second year of high school.

Athletic ability: normal. Grades: average. Duration without a girlfriend: seventeen years. Overall: no positives or negatives.

Teachers' evaluation: "Ah, Hiraga-kun. He refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow."

Parents' evaluation: "You should study more. You're on the slow side."

Childhood Friend evaluation: "He's an important test subject."

Another Childhood Friend evaluation: "He's rather weak, but not quick to give up."

There seems to be some weird remark mix in with the evaluation but let's ignore that for now.

Being slow, he was rarely bothered by accidents, and accepted pretty much anything — relative to most people. That would explain how he could be friend with two people that others find it hard to get close to.

To put it plainly, he just didn't think too deeply about things before acting.

Also, he had a fiercely competitive spirit. That have cause him a lot of argument with one of his childhood friend.

Anyway, a mere thirty minutes ago, Saito had been walking down a street in Tokyo, Japan; on Earth.

He was on his way home after having his notebook computer repaired. He was quite happy, in fact, since he could go on the internet once more. He'd recently 'secretly' registered at an online dating site. No matter what everyone said about his relationship with those two he is still an adolescent boy looking for normal girlfriend.

He just wants some semblance of normal life and yet again that was deny by something he found in the middle of the street.

He was walking past the train station on his way home when suddenly a shining mirror-like object appeared in front of him. Saito stopped to take a good long look at it. He sense of danger at already reach max upon seeing it.

It was a large ellipse, about two meters high and one meter wide, with no substantial thickness. Then he noticed it was actually floating a little above the ground.

One person comes to mind as to the explanation of this strange phenomenon.

The first course of action was to ignore it and move his way but then he realize that no one have made a commotion about this floating shining mirror in the middle of the street.

It would seem that only he could perceive this mirror.

How is that work he doesn't know but knowing her it might be possible.

He could just leave the mirror alone but then thought that what someone else gotten drag into this just because he ignored it?

With a big sigh, Saito closing on the mirror. He tried many things such as throwing pebble through it and poking it with his house key and both of them pass the mirror without resistance which prove that the mirror didn't have any physical substances.

Is it something like a portal?

Saito thought and since he was convince this was her work he start to relax a bit.

Despite Saito complains he still have a lot of trust toward her so letting his guard down he try touching the portal.

He immediately regretted it, as an intense shock assailed his senses. He suddenly remembered back to when he was a child, when his mother had bought him a strange machine that supposedly made a person smarter by running an electric current through their body. It felt a lot like that. Saito fainted.

When he opened his eyes...

He was in a strange world as if out of a fantasy book.

Which return him to the current situation.

Suddenly in a strange places surround by a people that would easily convince him they was cosplayer. Not to mention the cute girl who have been asking who he is after Saito regain his senses.

He answer her question absent mind as his mind was thinking more toward the person that should have been responsible for his current predicament.

She should appear any second now…

The cute girl seems to be saying something but Saito pay her no mind as he just nod to whatever it is she was saying.

Any second now…

And before he could react he was kiss by the cute girl who have been talking to him.

What is happening?! The touch of her soft lips confounded Saito even more. My first kiss! Stolen in this weird place by this weird girl whose motives I don't understand! Saito remained frozen, paralyzed.

At the same time he also felt a pang of guilt toward his Childhood friend for some reason but he wasn't given much time to think about that as some kind of mark appear on his left hand accompanied by a burning pain.

The pain soon subsided but after being thrown into a weird situation and then having his first kiss taken by some stranger and not to mention the thought of His Childhood friend wasn't involved in his current predicament seems to put a lot of stress on Saito and then after the burning pain subsided Saito start to feel his vision losing out.

In the end, before his vision completely black out his thought went toward that girl.

His life would have been quite normal if he haven't met her and yet, Saito didn't felt an ounce of regret ever meeting her.

It all start that day. When Saito was just a Kid. In that fateful day he met her… was the last thought he have before his vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiraga family. Consist of a parents and a child. The child name is Saito. Currently Seven years old. Due to the circumstances of his Father, the Hiraga family doesn't have a choice but to move out to accommodate to his Father work.

For the Seven years old Saito, he doesn't understand why they would need to move. He was upset at having to leave his friend behind and yet being a child his opinion wasn't really matter. It not like there is any sane parent that would let an 8 years old child to live without anyone taking care of their children.

His mother also understood this which is why decided to bring him along while greeting their new neighbor.

After a few houses and it doesn't seems like it improve Saito mood since it doesn't seems there was anyone near Saito age for him to make a friend but that when she heard about a child near Saito age that live in the shrine.

Although some of them seem to give her warning that the child wasn't normal but Saito mother decide it was worth a shot as he brought him to visit the shrine.

Saito who look upset a moment ago seems to brighten up a little as they arrive being awe by how big the shrine is.

He look like he was about to take off running but she quickly held his hand before he could. There's a chance he could be lost leaving him alone like that.

"Ara, It rare for someone to visit by this time of a year."

Suddenly someone call out to her and she turn around to be met with a woman who looks to be in mid thirty.

"Ah, did we interrupt something. My name's Hiraga Saeko, we're just moving into this area recently so we thought of introducing ourself."

She politely answer to the woman who seems older than her.

"Is that so? And who is this little boy with you?" The woman seems friendly as she regarded Saito with a smile. "What is your name, boy?"

At that Saito went behind her back hiding him from the woman view.

"I'm sorry, he's new to the area so he's just being shied. He's name is Hiraga Saito, my son."

Saeko said amused at Saito reaction.

"Ohoho… there also someone about the same age as him living here and she can be quite shied as well. What do you think Son? Would you like to meet her?"

Suddenly being addressed like that seems to have made Saito withdrew more but it would seems an opportunity to get away from here was more appealing as Saito nod vigorously.

"She should be in that building over there. I hope you can be good friends with her."

Not wanting to waste more time Saito quickly took off to the aforementioned building.

She was worried about leaving him alone but since now they have someone who was familiar with the place it might be a good idea to leave him alone with someone who could possibiy be his new friend.

"Is there some renovation going on?"

Saeko noticed that the building Saito ran to seems to have some place that look like they have some renovation.

"Yes, recently a retired policemen decide to open a Dojo and was planning to use the building as the place."

Huh, so there will be a Dojo inside a shrine.

After the two have a small talk as she learn the woman name was Yukiko.

Who knows, If Saito managed to befriend the girl she heard about, they might be frequently visiting this place in the future so it wouldn't hurt to build a good relationship with the one living here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaa… is there a way to destroy a world with the push of a button?"

A word that doesn't suit coming out of a mouth of a 7 years old girl can be heard accompanied by sighing.

Her name was Shinonono Tabane. Due to circumstance she was living with her Aunties Yukiko. As for her parents… well, who cares about those two.

Currently making use of a building who was in the middle of the renovated, Tabane was tinkering with an old television. She found it lying inside the forest behind the Shinonono shrine. It look busted so Tabane decided to bring it home and see what she could do.

For a seven years old it was tough to bring even a single small old television but she managed somehow. She wishes she have someone that could the heavy work for her but there's no way someone like that would appear out of nowhere so she just given up on that for now.

Maybe next time she should invent something that could do any heavy load for her? That was a great idea. As expected of her.

Looking around one could see a lot of strange object lying around but Tabane pay it no heed. She only have about a year place before this place would turn to a Dojo and then she would have lost the place where she could create something.

Maybe she ought to build her own lab next time. Preferably a secret place where not even her Aunt knew. That was also another great idea.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

If that the case than she need a place. First off when you thought about a secret lab she can only think of two places. First of she could make use of the forest behind the shrine and found some hidden spot to build one.

"Hello~ Anybody home?"

Her second choice was just to build it under the shrine. In fact that seems more plausible as building one in a forest would require a lot of money and she need to procure the material by herself since she doesn't want anyone else to know. That was impossible for a seven years old to achieve alone.

"Hm, no response. Maybe I should call out to her later… oh, what with this thing. Oh… so if I put this here… would it make it spin. I saw it on tv once!"

Is it just her but it felt like there've been some big fly who seems buzzing on her year for a while now. And it seems the big fly was talking her language for some reason.

"Oh! It spinning! Whoa, the blade just split that other thing in second! Awesome!"

Waitwaitwait, that wasn't a fly. That was human if she wasn't mistaken. Sometime it was hard to differentiate between human and an insect so she kind of just ignore it.

"Hm? What this? Some kind of Marble. There seems to be small button here so let push it."

Hm? Something small like a marble? With a button? If she wasn't mistaken that was something she make based on the Absolute zero experiment she was doing. it may look harmless at first glance but one you push a button and then having it impacted something it will release a strong cold gas that will freeze everything within 1 meter radius in a matter of second.

"Let throw it at that spinning thing."

"Waiiiiiiiiitt!"

Quickly to act, Tabane move toward the voice in order to stop whatever foolish thing he was about to do.

"Ah!"

The boy, Tabane finally managed to get a look at the owner of a voice which was a boy about her age who seems surprised by her sudden shout and drop the marble who was blinking from his hand.

If that thing hit the ground both of them would be freeze to death in a matter of second and Tabane does not think she was fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground.

(Ah… is this how I am going to die. I wasn't expecting it to be something this stupid thought.)

For a seven years old she was rather calm about dying. But for her who doesn't have a single care in the world, dying wasn't scary to her. IN fact she was more interested on what would happen after death. Would it really been nothing? Or would there be judgement? Perhaps she might even become a ghost.

All of the monolouge happen in less then a second and…

"Oioi, what with the yelling. I almost drop this marble you know."

The boy who seems to have not realize his situation caught the it before it could hit the floor. As long it wasn't a strong impact the thing shouldn't be activated for the time being.

"That's my line! Do you even know what you about to do to us!?"

Tabane got work up! It been a while since she raising her voice. Despite not caring about dying, being on the verge of it must have bringing out an emotion out of her.

"?"

The boy tilt his head as if confused before answering her question.

"I'm just trying to throw this at that spinning thing and see what happen."

At his word Tabane freeze. Not that the bomb went off but more like she realize another trouble which she should have notice immediately.

By 'spinning' thing that the boy mention was formally a toy that kid their age play with each other. She wasn't clear on their history but it appear to be based on an anime that was air not to long ago. Bey- something was it name. she didn't really care about the small detail.

She found one broken and decide to take with her. after some modification it turn out to be interesting so she might have gone a bit all out with that thing.

And she clearly regretted it.

All of that the month learning and creating thing was gone to waste as she saw the Bey- something torn her creation to pieces one by one. Fortunately none of them was dangerous so there wasn't any danger of thing exploding. She should know cause all of that was her own creation.

"Hm… so, how do we stop this thing? It doesn't seem to be stopping."

That the problem.

"It isn't."

She answer simply.

"Huh, it wasn't going to stop?"

"Once you start spinning it, it will start generating kenetic energy which would then be converted to an energy that will keep spinning it. The process will then repeat until it break or lose it balance."

"?"

Was the answer that she got from the boy. She should have known. None of the kid her age ever understood anything that she said which caused them to stay away and even adult start doing that as well lately.

She hasn't spoken to anyone for many month now in fact the only one who even talking to her was her aunt but even that wasn't much.

"It means it won't stop unless we did something to stop it."

Tabane simplified it.

"In that case I use this marble to hit it and make it stop."

The boy said something dangerous with quickly prompt.

"Don't! That will kill us all!"

She stop the boy before he did something stupid. Come to think of it why is he still holding that dangerous thing on his hand! She should disable the sensor that would cause it to explode by impact first before anything happen.

"Then how do we stop it!? MY mom told me not to go near anything dangerous so There's no way I'll go near that thing that could slice a metal in half like it was nothing."

(That thing in your hand was more dangerous!)

She want to shout but held herself. It's no use to get work up about it.

"We wait."

Was her simple answer.

The thing itself wasn't dangerous as long as one stay away from it. Not to mention that there's nothing that could cause an explosion here so they just need to wait for the circuit inside the thing to burn itself or it lose it balance which will cause the loss of kinectic energy that will put a stop to it.

"Huh, is that it? Well, I want to watch some tv while waiting but it seems that thing was moving toward it…"

Hm? A TV? She didn't remember there was any TV here? And none of her invention resemble a Tv…

Wait… wasn't she was working on something when this boy disturb her? It was something that wasn't completed yet so she kind of forgot about it for a moment. And if she wasn't mistaken… It was the kind that will explode if exposed to strong friction…

"Run!"

Without much tough she grab the boy hand and ran outside.

"Wah! The Marble!"

The boy seems surprised but doesn't seems resisted as the two of them bolt out of the house at high speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that so, It must be tough for your husband having been transfer frequently."

"Well, it nothing complicated except I'm worried about Saito that he won't making friend with how often this happen."

Yukiko and Saeko was talking outside not to far from the Building Saito is.

"Well, I think it about time we retur-"

Saeko was about to said her goodbye but stop when-

KABOOM!

The sound of explosion turn the two adult toward the building where it come from and to and Saeko start to turn pale as she realize it was the building Saito was in. She was expecting a fire to erupted from the sound of explosion just now but not suddenly a wall of ice start to engulfed the place as it let out a sort of steam which cause it hard to see,

"Saito!"

She was about to run toward the building worried about Saito.

"Wah! That was so cool! Can we do it again?!"

"Of course not Stupid! In the first place it your fault this happen!"

The voice of two children can be heard and to her relief it was Saito and some other girl with him.

Saito was looking at the spectacle infront of him with sparkling eye and the girl was sitting on the ground looking tired.

XXXXXXXXXX

It would seem they managed to come of it alive.

Tabane was relieved as she managed to escaped death twice today. And the one responsible for this doesn't seems to realize that he was about to kill them both as he have that sparkling look on his face.

"Look! That flame was encase by an ice. This is like a scene from the TV!"

The boy seems excited and she guess that what have saved them from certain death. While the explosion should have kill even if they escape since the heat itself was strong to give any human near it a fourth degree burn. Thanks to that marble which release an absolute freezing temperature it cancel each other with allow them to escape alive.

Well at least she know that it wasn't actually an absolute freezing since that would overwhelm the heat instead and freeze even them.

At least she have to thank that boy for that. Then again she was in this situation was because of him so maybe she should be angry at him.

"Saito!"

The boy body jerk suddenly and gone were his happy go lucky face as it start turning pale.

Tabane notice to adult coming their way. One was her Aunt while another was someone she didn't recognize.

Sigh… here it go. They boy will probably start to cry and then the adult woman, which she assume was the boy mother would probably told her son to stay away from her after this.

"What happen here Tabane?"

Look, even her own aunt have start doubting her. Between her and some other kid it was obvious to doubt her first.

It not like it matter though. She was used to this and tomorrow she will just return to those alone day and start making things. Thought it did tick her off that all her work this past few month was gone in a matter of second.

"It-"

"She did it!"

Before she said anything the boy before him shout.

What?

"She did all of it! It isn't because I touch that spinning thing without asking or that marble like thing so it not my fault!"

The boy shout again.

"OI! What do you mean by that! In the first place this is all your fault for playing with things you don't know!"

She fought back. It was one thing to let things be her fault but for the boy that cause this situation to be perfectly okay getting all the blame on her? That was different matter together. It would be difference if the boy was crying while saying it wasn't his fault but the way he said it trying shifting the blame on her seems to tick her off.

"Y-you didn't response when I talk to you so it was your fault in the first place!"

That… might been her fault for ignoring the boy but for her defense she wasn't even registering the boy existence at that time.

"I admit that was my fault but what with you pinning all the blame on me. Wasn't boy admired being a hero so you should take all the blame trying to protect me!"

At least that what she thought a hero should do. This boy fail at doing that in fact he tried to put all the blame on her.

"Allright, that's enough you two. The firefighter already on her way and I call a police just in case." Aunt Yukiko seeing that the two doesn't seems to stop any moment now decide to interfere. Is it just her but did she see some kind of amusement on her face. "I'm sorry for this Saeko-san but can you wait for while the police arrive."

"Y-yeah, it okay."

The woman which she assume was the boy mother sigh in relief as nothing bad was happening to the boy.

As for her, all she could do was think of where to do her experiment next since the place she was using got… frozen in a block of ice.

Maybe she should really create an underground lab for her after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few day have pass since the incident. The firefighter who came was flabbergasted as to how to handle the situation. Probably the manual doesn't cover how to handle a giant ice which encase a flame.

Thing have been hectic that day, After a few questioning by the police, both the boy and his mother was let go as they return home. Tabane haven't seen the boy again after that. She was expecting that so it wasn't something to feel down for…

… and yet, she did feel a bit disappoint. Maybe deep down that she thought the boy would be different and when proven false it affect her.

At least not everything bad come from the incident. A few people from different organization came and seems to shown an interested on her experiment. They seems willing to fund her provide that they could gain something from it as well.

Tabane wasn't stupid and realize what their intention was so she turn down all of their offer. Though she did need some fund to build her own lab so when a person from government came the talk went smoothly. It was easier to negotiate with the government than a private organizeion since the government was more tied in by the law and she being just a 7 years old gould get a lot of it.

It also make it easier to demand a study material on higher level since she herself realize what with just her current knowledge there was bound to be a limit.

It doesn't seems that today they would have any visitor so she opt to lock herself on her own room and went over any reading material that she possess to see if she could make any improvement.

BAM!

The sound of sliding door opening loudly which surprised her since it was the door to her room that was opening.

"Hey~ I came to play~!"

Then came the face of the boy who she thought she was never going to see again as he walk like it was the most natural thing.

"Why are you here!?"

Shout Tabane by reflex as he was sure that she would have not met the boy again.

"I just said I came here to play didn't i? Can't you even understand Japannese? You shouldn't cut class you know or you'll turn stupid. That what my mom told me."

Stupid? Her? Is this boy picking a fight?

"I haven't seen you for a few days so why come now!?"

Doesn't the boy have any trauma after being involved in all of that. Surely a normal 7 years old might have develop some trauma about ice after that accident. Or is his brain so slow that he doesn't even realize the situation he was in?

"Fufu, unlike you who skipping school I have a big responsibilities of attending it. It just how adult works."

The boy said trying to sound cool but when dealing with Tabane who can even sent adult back crying, it didn't work.

Come to think of it her aunt did mention that he just move here so they bound to be a lot of thing need to be done to settle in a new environment.

"Didn't your mom said anything about coming here?"

Surely an adult would have stop him from coming here ever again.

"G-guh…" Look, even his reaction seems saying that. "It your fault that I was scold you know! You should've taken all the blame that time and I won't have to go through that hellish lecture…"

Eh… it was that?

"W-what about she forbid you from meeting me?"

"Hm? Why would she do that? She said I could meet you as long as I didn't touch anything without permission."

Is that it? Tabane was baffled. It was a lot different then what she have imagined.

Although the boy seems to mutter something about it wasn't his fault last time which she have a lot to said about it.

"Since I already come here, let's play!~"

"Waiit!"

Next time she finish her lab, she'll make sure the security was perfect not to allow some 7 years old brat to enter.

Neither did she realized at the time that the security would backfired on her as she forgot herself being a 7 years old as well.

That was for another story as this mark between the two.

A Boy meets girl story

A Dog and a Rabbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fufu."

A smile appear on Yukiko face as she stood not to far from Tabane room.

"Ah! Don't fold that paper into paper plane!"

"Eh~ then a shuriken should be okay."

"Don't fold it into anything! That contain a new research data I just thought of!"

It have been a while- no, it is a first time she saw Tabane being energetic like this. She have always been emotionless ever since she was sent to stay here by her parent. She barely coming oiut from her room except for eating but even that was rarely as she usually lock herself inside her room. Either she was reading something or creating something.

It was not what a 7 years old would do which cause the people around to be affraind of her. There was a few adult that tried to reprimand her but Tabane sent them back crying with her word. If it was just an insult it was understanding but the reason they crying was they can't refuted Tabane logic.

"Don't turn my book into a fortress!"

"Eh~ How else are we supposed to play book wars if we didn't use books?"

"Books are used for reading not playing!"

Perhaps it was a good influence to have someone else her age being near him. Not to mention that the boy doesn't seems to be put off by Tabane. Either he really doesn't care how she like or he just to slow to realize, Yukiko didn't know.

At that moment, a phone in the house ringing which prompt Yukiko to pick it. it take half a minute to reach the phone considering how big the house is.

"Hello."

"…"

"Yeah, she's doing fine. She make a new friend recently."

"…"

"Yeah, they seems to be getting along."

"…"

"Your coming back?"

"…"

"no?"

"…"

"you're pregnant! Congratulation!"

"…"

"She'll be happy to get a little sister. So, when are you coming back?"

"…"

"You're not! How about the baby inside! Shouldn't you take a break!?

"…"

"A magic civilization? You know that magic didn't exist right?"

"…"

"You have lead? But still, what about the baby. What about Tabane Sister. Are you planning taking the baby with you when she's born?"

"…"

"You what! What do you mean you send her here! The baby was not a thing to be post over. At least bring her here yourself- Hello? Hello?"

The person on the other line hang out.

Yukiko let out a big sigh.

That person on the other line was her Sister in law. She and her brother was an archaeologist. As the tittle implied they went from place to place studying history. Which is one of the reason why Tabane was given to her for raising.

There's no way it was good for a child to be raised in that kind of environment. There also the fact that both of them seems crazy about their job that they even neglected their own daughter.

It a good news that Tabane would have a sister but the fact that their parent won't even be in person to deliver the babies just show how much love they have for their work.

"Ah! I forgot to record an anime that I want to watch! I'll come back later!"

With the sound of the door opening, a boy rush out from the room-

"Wait, Don't just made a mess of people room and ran! In the first place you haven't even introduce yourself so don't think you could get away."

-But was stop by Tabane as she held onto his shirt.

"Ow, stop that." The boy straightens herself as Tabane let go of him. "My name's Hiraga Saito, what 's yours?"

"Shinonono Tabane, that-"

"Then, see you later Tabane!"

With that the boy took off not giving her a chance to finish.

"Moooooooouuuu!"

Tabane cried as if mad that she was ignored.

Seeing that, Yukiko let out a smile once again.

Perhaps that boy will be able to help Tabane after all if he could bring out that much emotion out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That wrap chapter one.

There will be more IS character appearing starting next chapter. As for ZNT they will appear as well as this story will shift between flashback and Saito time on Halkeginia. The story will focus more on Flashback as the time Saito on Halkeginia will be skip a lot as I will focus on the change due to Saito pass being alter.

If you have any question feel free to drop a review and I will answer it either by direct PM or next chapter.

That is all see you all next chapter.

P.S

I'll probably continued Familiar of Devil once I gotten hand on writing back.


End file.
